


【奥瑟Orthur】主卧的秘密故事 (绯闻兄弟番外 PWP一发完)

by qinyuanlan



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: Bottom Arthur, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 09:42:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17384114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qinyuanlan/pseuds/qinyuanlan
Summary: 绯闻男孩番外普通人AU绯闻兄弟那篇的彩蛋，讲述兄弟俩重新启用主卧，从家人成为“家人”的事情。兄弟俩从小一起长大，父母意外离世后相互扶持，奥姆兄控严重【不过这些都是正文的背景】这篇就当一个PWP看就行了！！！！





	【奥瑟Orthur】主卧的秘密故事 (绯闻兄弟番外 PWP一发完)

　　多年来，各路媒体一直善于对亚特兰蒂斯兄弟之间的关系进行揣度，早些年财产疑云一直是八卦小报的热点，后来的兄友弟恭也在新媒体的运营下得到了不少关注。可真要去采访兄弟两的密友或是合作伙伴之类的人，他们只会对着镜头露出神秘的笑容。有的人沉醉在甜蜜的兄弟情谊中，有的人则认为这不过是表面功夫，而狗仔们只希望这两兄弟多弄些大新闻。

　　当年的意外发生后，兄弟俩保留了母亲的主卧，依旧安排专人清洁养护，只是鲜少启用。  
　　当Orm提出要一起搬进主卧时，Arthur楞了一下，接着发出了羞恼的声音：“Ormi，你这是想用这种方式让妈妈回来打断我们的腿吗？”  
　　Orm握住Arthur的手，盯着兄长璀璨的金色眼眸，认真地说道：“我只是想告诉她，我们两个现在过得很好。”  
　　Arthur没办法拒绝这样的Orm，他抓了抓自己的金棕色卷发，低咒了一声：“你这个混蛋，就是想我难堪！”说完，他拽过Orm的领带，咬在了自己兄弟的唇上，吹响了冲锋的号角。Orm直接扯下了脖子上碍事的领带丢在了床角，按着兄长的双手，两人一起倒在金色与白色相交的大床上，唇瓣和舌尖的交战搅得水渍声像是海浪在耳边拍打。  
　　Arthur还来不及记起身下的床单是母亲最喜欢的那套，就听见一阵布料撕扯的声音，胸口一凉，前襟的纽扣崩落了一地。  
　　Orm成了埋伏几夜终于逮住兔子的狼，刚握住兄长胸前的软肉，就在肉粒的周围急不可耐的又舔又咬，时不时吮吸两口。两人的下体紧紧贴在一起，隔着布料不断摩挲着对方炙热的鼓胀。房间里的空气烧灼了起来，裤子也成了混做了一堆破布，Orm用自己的唇舌宣告着兄长完美躯体的所有权，顺着青黛纹路逐渐往下蔓延直至幽蜜之处，蜜色的肌肤上满是暧昧的水痕和红紫，晶莹的水渍亲吻着美丽胴体颤动的每一处肌肤。Arthur宽厚的手掌撸动着两人相贴的硬挺，他粗喘着抬头，金棕的卷发粘在脸上，豆大的汗水滑过凸起的喉结落入隐秘的下腹，神秘的鲨鱼齿与波浪纹身正是指引。  
　　Orm抬头就见到这让他几乎发狂的一幕，手一用力，一截润滑剂就落在了Arthur的大腿上，微凉的软膏惊醒了全然投入热忱的肌肤。  
　　“妈妈的床单！”   
　　Orm已经习惯兄长时不时的奇怪念头，任然在此刻被气笑了。  
　　“哥哥，那就请你多多注意了。”说完Orm把枕头塞在了Arthur腰下，Arthur则被抓着脚踝，双腿像个换尿布的婴儿一样被打开。  
　　“Orm，艹你！”  
　　很快Arthur没时间去思考别的了，他的兄弟毫不吝啬的把更多的润滑剂都献给了他，那个连他自己都未碰触过的地方被挤入一大团软膏，属于血亲的手指带着微凉的油膏几乎不放过每个褶皱。Arthur一只脚搭在Orm的肩膀上，另一只脚那可以被称作精致的足踝被Orm抓着，安抚地亲吻。随着手指的增加，腹部的鼓胀和被碰触的前列腺快感让Arthur抓紧了身后的枕头。  
　　Arthur还记得上一次抓着妈妈的枕头是为了和他可爱的弟弟——那个有着圆圆的水蓝色眼睛的可爱小Ormi一起搭建属于他们的枕头城堡。  
而现在，当年的那个可爱金发娃娃已经长成了一个彻底的大混蛋，不仅有一下没一下舔舐着他的前端，故意用手指在他的屁股里搅来搅去，还用那双充满诱惑的水蓝色眼睛看着他：“哥哥，你再不反悔就没机会了……”  
　　“闭嘴吧，小处男！”  
　　Arthur怒吼一声，纵身骑坐在了Orm身上，双手按住Orm的肩膀，前后摆动着的身体，用自己的臀缝磨蹭着自己兄弟已经十分雄伟的硬物。Arthur看着Orm几乎要冒火的眼睛，打开了自己的双腿，扶着身下的硬挺慢慢进入自己。  
　　“小混蛋，你怎么不说‘就蹭蹭不进去’，哈？”他嘴上嘲讽着自己的兄弟，蜜色的肌肤却仿佛笼上了一层粉色的纱衣，连嗓音都不自知的在喑哑下带着一丝湿软。  
　　“就会蛮干的笨蛋哥哥。” Orm紧紧抱着Arthur，不停地吻他汗湿的额头和鼻尖，一只手来回抚摸着因为疼痛而紧绷的筋肉，一只手安慰着快要萎靡的雄物。  
　　等到完全吞进，Arthur把下巴靠在Orm的肩膀上，前倾的动作导致肠道上那些未知的敏感点被碰触，他忍不住在Orm的耳边轻喘了两声。  
　　Orm的眼底孕育的风暴就此引发，Arthur才刚适应兄弟的硬物将自己彻底贯穿，连双腿都还没能恢复，就感觉到Orm扶着他的腰开始起伏。  
　　Arthur的后腰上有两个腰窝，在Orm看来和他的手掌根完全契合，大抵血缘就是如此神奇，Arthur本该就被他揽在怀里。  
　　随着缓缓地抽动，奇异的快感和酥麻逐渐取代了钝痛，Arthur恍然间双手抱着Orm的脖子，跟着Orm的起伏扭动着自己的身子。米黄色的灯光落在汗湿的蜜色肌肤上，像是流淌的黄金，神秘的青黛色纹路就是束缚巨龙的咒印。  
　　Orm完全为占有这独一无二的财富陷入疯狂，他再次按倒了自己的兄长，每次进攻都侵入得极深，经过敏感点时动作凶狠，原本未经过锻炼的穴肉被摩擦成艳丽的深红色，沾满了随着抽插被碾磨湿热的白色润滑油膏。  
　　Arthur连Orm什么时候又抓着他的一双足踝猛干都记不得了，他只能扯着Orm的头发一遍又一遍地喊着“Ormi”，也不知道是希望身上人的动作温柔一些，还是希望他更猛烈的占有自己。  
　　等到快感灭顶过后，Arthur眼底还带着一片潮湿的殷红，满身都是情欲的青紫痕迹，喉结、胸前、大腿内侧全是吻痕和牙印，一肚子微凉的浊液随着他坐起的动作，顺着臀瓣和大腿淌下，染湿了金色的床单……  
　　“哥哥，我们去清洗下。” Orm半搂半抱地圈着Arthur进了浴室，然后在清理的过程中，他们又花了40分钟把原本温热的水给污染了。

　　再次碰到床的Arthur根本睁不开眼，为了防止某人的骚扰，他把半张脸都藏在了被子里。然而某人并不以此为戒，反而美滋滋地拍了一张他的睡颜发到了推特上。

【ＥＮＤ】


End file.
